Futanari Peach
by True Support
Summary: Peach is a futa, and she will probably get lucky with every Mario girl that exists.


**AN: so hey everyone, this story needed to be made considering there are absolutely no stories like this one. "Sin I hope I made you proud," I said as I sign my grave. Enough talk, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Mushroom kingdom: Princess peach's bedroom**

Princess Peach was in her pajama's, in her bed, and was currently jacking off. Yes, Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom has a dick. Peach has had dick when she was born, and the only people who knew were: Toadstool, parents, and Daisy. Peach told Daisy about it after being friends for five years, she told her when they were both seven; Daisy took the news rather well, she mostly shrugged it off and continued being her friend for many years now. Peach and Daisy were both 18 now, and Peach was currently taking care of her problem as it stood 1 inch thick and 9 inches long from under the blankets. Peach, after going through puberty, always had to hide herself when her thing came popping up, it wasn't until she started to be in pain when Daisy came to the rescue, she showed her how to masturbate, and since then when it came up, she took it down.

 _'Damn cock needs to stay down during sleeping hours, oh how I wish Daisy was here, her soft hands caressing my thick cock as she sucked the head and- NO! I can't be thinking like that!,'_ Peach thought to herself. Three years after Daisy taught her, she's been having thoughts of her tomboyish friend; Most of her thoughts were to the small acts of pleasure, while others took a more direct route to whole different levels of sex. Peach wouldn't wish for anything other then Daisy being her first, after all, they're best friends, but Peach never brought it up out of fear of losing her.

 _'Just don't think! Just don't think alright, Daisy is you're best friend, you can't be thinking of her doing those naughty things with you, even if she were to offer herself and began undressing in front of you and tearing off you're dress as she sucks you down to the base an- OH GRAND STAR!'_ Peach came within her blankets, spreading her futa sperm all over it. Peach's sperm can not impregnate other's, for she has no balls, but she can still produce sperm and anyone who she fucks she can still fill them up. Peach let out a soft sigh, and turned to the side, pulling her face closer to her pillow as she began weeping tears of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry Daisy," Peach muttered into her pillow. "I'm sorry for thinking of you that way." Peach kept muttering words of apology to her pillow, but soon fell asleep into the land of the clouds. Peach woke up the next morning, and got out of bed and started cleaning herself and her sheets and blanket. Even though she came on her blanket, it became a habit of hers to clean the sheets as well as to get the smell that seeped through. After she was done, she put on her usual attire, and attached a black string from a few millimeters underneath the tip, and around her back as to keep it upright at all times to not show. Peach exited her room, and left for her daily routine. Peaches routine involved going around town, seeing if any toad needed help or something or going over the Mario bros house to check how they're doing; today was different. As Peach enters the throne room, Toadsworth came.

"Good morning you're highness," he bowed lightly amongst her presence.

"Good morning to you too Toadsworth, but please, you don't need to be formal with me, you're family Toadsworth, you have nothing to be afraid of," she encourages him.

"Alright, as you wish pri-Peach," she smiles, and soon sighs as she was ready to start her day.

"Peach dear, someone sent you a letter, which I so kindly read, and it said they wish to spend this whole week with you and you alone, and it was anonymous."

"Oh, where do they wish to meet?"

"That is something I'm worried about, they said they would like to meet near, and hangout in the mushroom forest," Toadsworth said. Peach frowned at this, when she was young she always left to explore the forest, and sometimes she and Daisy would come and have a picnic there, but as years went by, they could no longer enter the forest as it is not safe.

"Alright then, I'll oblige to their request, but to make sure it isn't someone shady, I'll bring Yoshi with me," she said. Yoshi was Peaches guardian steed; wherever she went, he'd offer to take and protect her as they traveled together.

"Alright then. But the person wishes for you to bring a sleeping bag, and food for the week, along with a picnic basket?" Toadsworth questioned. Peach was starting to guess who this anonymous person was but shook the thought.

"Ok. Get Yoshi. OH WAIT! what time and day do they wish to meet?"

"They wish to meet today, at exactly 1:00 o' clock PM," he looked at the time, it was 11:30AM.

"Ok, so I'll go and change now."

"I'll get you you're supplies," they both scrammed to do their separate objectives. Peach changed into a pair of dark grey flexible pants; she had on a dark grey and brown striped sweater with a white T underneath; she had dark brown boots; she had dark brown leather gloves, and she had a brown hat on. she exited her room, and Toadsworth got everything packed for her.

"I do wish you a safe trip Peach my dear," he said as he tightened the pack on Yoshi's back.

"If it is who I think it is then I'll certainly enjoy my week. Thank you again Toadsworth for taking place for the week," Peach thanked.

"No problem princess, I hope you do enjoy you're week." Peach gets on Yoshi's back. "Now farewell Peach."

"Farewell to you two Toadsworth," she said and left as Yoshi took her to the destination within 20 minutes time. It was 12:55 PM when they got there, and Peach waited for the anonymous, messenger to come. Five minutes passed by, and something stirred within the woods; Yoshi tensed, and had his fist's balled, but out come the wood's was Daisy.

"DAISY!" Peach yelled as she ran hugged her friend. Funny thing was that they were wearing the same clothes.

"I'm glad you got my message. Ok Yoshi, here's a treat for you," Daisy said as she hands him a red delicious. Yoshi grapples with his tongue, and eats it. Peach grabs her stuff, and Yoshi runs off happily back to the kingdom. "So, ready to explore?" Peach and Daisy both grin, knowing the answer.

"Sure," they both walked into the forest. After a minute of entering the forest, Daisy grabbed Peaches hand, causing her to blush.

"So Peach how's life at the castle been lately?" Daisy asked.

"It's been good, Mario tried asking me out, but I let him down nicely," Daisy's hand squeezed Peaches hand after hearing the red plumber trying to ask out her childhood friend. "what about you?"

"Oh I've been good, a bit tired and stressed from being in the kingdom for too long, so I decided to send you a letter so that we could skip off of work for a week."

"Hmm, that reminds me, why did you do it anonymously? you could've just told me instead of having me guess."

"That's why I did it, I enjoy playing the guessing game with others, it was fun. Now, there should be a trail somewhere around he-there!" Daisy exclaimed, dragging Peach with her to the off road trail.

"Daisy where are we going?" Peach asked as she tried to catchup to her friend as their hands still hold each others. Daisy slows down, and comes to a stop; Peach almost fell, but regained her balance quickly after.

"Daisy what the-," Peach was cut off as she looked around to see a very small but beautiful meadow with a pond that looked about 7ft deep and 5ft wide and autumn trees all around, concealing the beauty. Around the pond were flowers of different colors, and there were some in the trees; little amount of autumn leaves were spread out through the pond, making it more beautiful, and sincere. "Daisy, this is beautiful~," Peach cooed. Daisy blushes slightly.

"Well, while I was preparing our week off, I found this place, and I really wanted to have a picnic with you he-," Peach hugged Daisy tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Thank you Daisy, I really do love it," Peach awed. Daisy encircled her arms around the slender girls waist. They stayed like that for a few minutes until somebody's belly grumbled.

"I'm hungry," Peach said as she let go of the hug and sheepishly rubbed her belly. Daisy rolled her eyes, and smiled softly.

"Me too, what'd you bring?"

 **Timeskip five hours**

Peach and Daisy talked about whatever came to mind as they ate three sandwiches. It was beginning to become night fall, and when it became dark, the pond glowed a bright cyan color that captured the ponds bottom clearly. Daisy began to undress, and revealed wearing a small yellow bikini underneath her outfit.

"Daisy what are you doing?!" Peach asked as she felt herself growing hard.

"Going for a swim, what's it look like I'm doing?" Daisy answered. Peach was flushed as the tomboyish girl enters the pond, and begins swimming. "Why don't you join me Peach, the water is very relaxing." Peach blushes, and decides to strip out of her clothes and change into her pink bikini she had. Daisy noticed her dick. "Oh, I see someone has definitely gotten bigger~."

"Well," Peach couldn't blush anymore, and finished putting on her bikini and entered the pond with her hard rod leaking pre-cum. Peach swam around, enjoying the relaxation the sparkling water brought with her. Peach didn't notice a pair of slender arm's wrap around her lower breasts, it was Daisy. "Daisy?"

"I missed you Peach," she whispered into her ear softly, resting her head on the other girls shoulder. "I've missed being with my best and only friend throughout this world." Peach was shocked, but overcame it, and leaned into girl behind her.

"I've missed you too Daisy. _'Even missed you a little more then I say,'_ " Peach said and thought. What Daisy did next surprised her; Daisy turned Peaches head, and planted her lips on hers. Peach was taken aback, but slowly leaned into the kiss. Daisy trailed her hand downward, brushing against Peaches cock, and went under her bottoms, and rubbed her slit. Peach pulled back. "Daisy?!" Peach exclaimed, but moaned at the feel. Daisy giggles.

"What's wrong Peach~?" Daisy cooed as she flicks her tongue against Peaches pearly skin. Peach moans, and Daisy begins suckling her neck.

"Daisy~." Peach moans, her rod hardening more. Daisy smirks, and began to trail her fingers up and down Peaches cock. Peach arcs her back, and immediately turns around and forces her tongue into Daisy's mouth. Daisy happily obliges, parting her lips wider as she and Peach dance to their tongues. Daisy now jerks Peach off in the water as they battle each other for dominance. Peach thrusts her hips forward, thrusting into Daisy's hand, and touches Daisy's stomach with her tip. Daisy pulls away, leaving a strand of saliva in their fight.

"want to take this to the grass?" she asked seductively. Peach nods eagerly, and they both out out the pond, and took off their bathing suits. Peach hardens even more at Daisy who has beautiful yet supple breasts, and a cleanly shaven vagina. "Like what you see~?" Daisy crosses her legs, tightening her pussy more. Peach walks towards her, and closes the gap between them as they lay across the soft grass. Peach pulls away, and starts to nibble on her Neck, before trailing down to her breasts. Peach sucks on her left nipple, and twists and plays with the other. Daisy almost screams as Peach was pleasing her, and decides to return the favor. Daisy flips them around, and does the same for Peach.

"Daisy~," Peach moans loudly, never having been touched there. "Can we do 69?" Daisy looks up, and grins.

"Anything for you~," Daisy turns around, facing her pussy towards Peach, and looks at her solid cock. Peach places both her hands on her best friends cheeks, and brings her ass closer to her face, enjoying the scent of Daisy's sex. She squeezes her friends ass cockily, getting a surprised yelp from her. "Peach?"

"Yes Daisy?"

"Having fun with my ass?" Daisy grins. Peach blushes, and Daisy relaxes her hips, lowering even closer toward her face. Peach is flushed red, and smirks as she licks Daisy's slit. "Ooooh Peach~." she turns her head to her friend. Peach covers Daisy's pussy with her mouth, shoving her tongue inside her, enjoying the smell of Daisy's and the taste oranges. Daisy moans, and looks back to her friends cock, and wrapped her right hand around the throbbing meat and strokes it slowly, wanting a reaction from Peach. Daisy didn't have wait long as she felt the vibration enter her abdomen. Daisy moans, and wastes no time wanting that reaction again. She lowers her hand to stroke the shaft, while she wraps her lips around the tip and sucks her cock. Peach moans loudly as she bucks her hips, getting Daisy to bob her head on it. Daisy spends two minutes suckling the tip, then spends three mintes trying to get as much Peachy cock in her mouth, the spends another five minutes pleasing Peach as her cock twitches within the tomboy's warm mouth. Peach fingers Daisy, and feels her release coming.

"Daisy, I'M CUMMING!" Peach spurts her semen inside her friends mouth, who swallows it all, but leaves some in her mouth. Peach keeps Daisy staying where she was, and finger fucks and licks her pussy. Daisy tightens around her fingers, and cums over Peaches fingers, chin, and chest. Peach licks her fingers clean of Daisy's juices, and let's Daisy up, who turns around, straddling her hips, and kisses Peach, who eagerly accepts. Daisy lets out some of Peaches semen out, and they both dance and play their tongues with the white liquid that looks like milk. they pull away, both swallowing the fake milk, and leaving a strand of saliva in their wake. Daisy feels the rod poking at her butt, and she giggles.

"Peach, I want you in me~," she cooed, lifting her hips over the solid cock, and lowered herself low enough to where the tip was inside.

"The amount of times I fantasized about this, will never be better then the real thing. Daisy, I love you, I always have, and I've always wanted to be inside you so bad!" Peach confessed truthfully. Daisy kisses her, and pulls away a few seconds later.

"I love you too," Daisy said with half lidded eyes, and lowered herself onto Peaches cock, and broke her barrier. Daisy winces in pain, and Peach starts comforting her with soothing words. Daisy gets used to the pain, and slowly starts riding Peach. They both moan for different reasons; Peach moans for how tight her new lover felt; Daisy moans for now getting to enjoy the thick Peach cock she's been begging to want since 15. They both intertwine their fingers together, and Peach thrusts her hips, getting all her inches inside her. they both moan, Daisy riding Peach, and Peach thrusting in sync with her.

"Daisy, I'm about to cum!"

"Let's cum together Peach, release in me!" Daisy said, her walls tighten around her like a vice. Peach's cock twitches. "I LOVE YOU PEACH!" Daisy came.

"I LOVE YOU DAISY!" Peach cums right after Daisy, cumming in her hard. Daisy lolls her tongue out, enjoying the feel of getting filled with her friends love liquid. Daisy falls on top of her, their breasts pressed together. "I love you so much Daisy, I don't want to ever let you go now after this," Peach wraps her arms around her, not letting her go. Daisy does the same.

"I've always loved you Peach, I don't want to leave you anymore, I'm tired of being a princess. I want nothing more then to be you're princess," Peach kisses her, and grabs a blanket from her pack that was surprisingly close by, and wraps the blanket over the both of them. They both fell asleep within the grasps of each others arms.

* * *

 **AN: And I'm done, this is the first ever nintendo futa fanfic that has been posted on FanFiction, so I hope you all enjoyed, and I will probably see you all next chapter. Have a good day.  
**


End file.
